seven_heartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Agony
"I don't do it for money. I don't do it for fame. I don't do it for power or even fun. I kill because there is no other option. I was raised, trained, and born to kill. It's not personal, you were just at the wrong place at the wrong '' ''time." -Agony Agony is the co-leader of The Hunters. He is a cat-like creature from the planet Katopia. However, his clothing disguises his race. Agony wears an Anubus styled mask that contains hunter standard technology (since he doen't care for the technology much). The same goes with his armor. Agony's armor was designed to use minimal technology and to not weigh him down; to keep him very fast. It mostly consists of polycarbon based alloys and advanced synthetic leathers in black and other metals in black or yellow to give him a futuristic hunter look, but with a trenchcoat/leather jacket type feel. He is known to be the fastest runner in the galaxy and can run up to 193 miles per hour. He can run this fast due to practicing powerful dark magicks and genetics which backfired, plus his natural born talent. Not only did it make him run at extreme speeds, but made him loose his tail. Backstory Agony was born in the Poison kingdom of Danis during the last years of the barbarian era; as many villages are being turned into the Katopian standard. This occurred soon after the poison kingdom opened their borders to the public after many years; with the Poison Lord, Benzo being crowned after gaining his immortal object. Agony was living in a small village in a prefecture of the kingdom that hasn't been converted yet. Agony was a small child that had to help fend his village from invading barbarian forces. He was proven to be a fighter of prodigious quality. He was not Agony, but rather his real name, Atlas Shadow, the young barbarian slayer. In which, Nightmare himself, leader of The Hunters , hears of this boy and comes to see for himself. Nightmare raised him like his son, soon to have a deep connection with him, and eventually favor him. He has rised through the ranks and incredible speeds. He has even matched Galactic's power, who mostly resides in research, but help advanced The Hunters as the way they are known now. Agony has equal strength to Nightmare, since Nightmare has grown elderly and gave up fighting rights for equipment for life support suit-technology. Agony has suffered through much pain and torture to rise to become an Elite, the highest rank in the Hunter clan besides the leader himself. There can only be 10 Elites and he was chosen to be the highest Elite with Galactic under him. Agony at several hundred years old at this point and has had much experience, only to become one of the greatest Hunters in existence. Atlas no longer exists, only Agony, whom has crushed entire armies with his own self. He has also turned down even the most greatest quests from Nightmare, only out of spite of his true sense of sympathy and honor. Before the timing of The Final Battle , a strange uprising hero emerged and after several skirmishes, Agony, along with Nightmare were murdered. Agony's death in the final stand against a hero ends with Agony himself committing suicide; only to carry out that the only one who can kill him is himself out of stubbornness. Galactic escaped this hero before he was fatally wounded. Galactic, returning to the ship, clones Agony and Galactic. The clones gained the memories of the originals, which were downloaded through their suits. They seemed as if they were not clones, but rather the actual ones that were killed, now living. Then The Final Battle did occur, and before the Katopian civilization could be destroyed, Galactic cryogenically froze the two. He along with Agony and Nightmare were put a escape-pod which will land on a suitable planet to live, only to have thousands of years until they were unfrozen on what is now called Airex. After the death of Fearus, the Hunters decided to create a robot out of kidnapped Nothing, a form of Fearus's tortured soul. The robot became known as MVoF-PK. It was programmed to listen to Nightmare and Agony solely, and help them take over Flamn with Dustkmidst. They did not succeed. Agony uses a few items in battle: # A Red Phantom Katana; a very powerful weapon for highly ranked Hunters. It can go through solid objects while still inflicting pain on victims. # Sticky Shurikens; shurikens that when thrown and hit, stick to the victim while draining their blood. # Poisoned Onyx edged Kunais: Kunais that are tipped with Onyx and dipped in poison. Agony uses several different hunter techniques that he has modified himself based off of ancient Poison Nation assassins and warriors. Most of his original concepts have been added to the regime of the Hunter's fighting styles. Personality Agony is an aggressive being, but is one of the few Hunters who feel the emotion sympathy. Occasionally, he will disagree with The Hunters leader, Nightmare, even though that is strictly forbidden along the hunters. This is because Nightmare would enjoy doing something that will slaughter innocent women and children or harm the gods, all to gain power. While Agony would rather not. Agony has become sympathetic and a well hounored being because of his origins of the Poison Nation, and his trauma in his village which he has experienced. Now he almost has his true personality washed away, but it shows when the time is right.Category:Important Characters